Halloween
by Cranberriez
Summary: A Halloween-inspired story, mostly centred around Mr Matthew Bellamy. But I couldn't resist putting a classic Dom moment in there too so watch out for that ;) Yes, this story does deserve its M rating, so you might only want to read the first part if that kinda thing isn't your cup of tea. I haven't posted any properly mature stuff before so please let me know what you think!


**Hello! I feel so awful for not writing anything for so long. I am working on a big story at the moment but it's going to be a while before you see any of that, so I was looking around for inspiration for something short I could give you in the meantime. And Halloween was yesterday (well, two days ago considering that it's past midnight now but ah well) so I thought I could use that for inspiration! There isn't much that's that Halloween-y about it though, just the setting, really. **

**But anyway, I hope you had a happy Halloween, and that you enjoy the story! Please review and tell me what you think, I'm a little nervous about posting this one and feedback is always a brilliant thing to have, positive or negative. Bring it on!**

_**Just a little note - the female character in this story is unnamed, and there are no personal descriptions about her. I'd only ever do that on a one-shot because keeping up the anonymity is actually pretty hard! But my point is, due to this fact, you can all feel free to put yourself in her shoes and imagine that this was happening to you. I know I would ;)**_

* * *

The room was dark save for an ultraviolet light shining down from the corner of the ceiling, causing everything white to produce an eerie incandescent glow. Most of the people here were wearing black capes or dark colours anyway, as is the custom for Halloween. And if that didn't make it hard enough to tell who anyone was, then there were the masks.

I didn't particularly like wearing _my_ mask because it was rather uncomfortable, but I felt a bit exposed when almost everybody else's face was hidden. It was quite elaborate, a black lace pattern swirling over the top half of my face. I slid it down from the top of my head so it was over my eyes, and as soon as it was in place it started to itch.

I looked around the room from my spot in front of a table laden with cheap party food, fixing my stare on the dark shapes of people and willing one of them to just come over and talk to me. I had no idea where my friends had gone and I didn't like the idea of poking around somebody else's house looking for them. There were a few large groups in the centre of the room chatting loudly over the music, and plenty of couples hidden away in the corners or sneaking out into the hallway, but still some people were wandering around on their own. I just wish they would wander over _here_. No way was I brave enough to walk up to join one of the groups, but it was getting pretty boring just standing on my own.

"Hello there," a voice suddenly came from my right and I jumped, turning to see who it belonged to.

And there he was, wearing a black coat and black jeans, hands in his pockets, eyes bright and a huge smirk on his face. Matthew Bellamy.

"You've made an effort," I remarked, looking him up and down and sliding my mask back to the top of my head.

He rolled his eyes. "Chris wanted to put some blood on my face but…" he trailed off and made a face, "and Dom said I looked scary enough on my own."

I had to laugh at that. "Aw, well I don't think so!"

He raised an eyebrow. "No?" His smile faded slightly but there was still a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I didn't say anything in reply, just gave him a 'stop it' look, and settled on looking around the room once more.

"You look nice," He said quietly, and when I looked up at him with a small smile of thanks, he was staring at me with that blazing look in his beautiful eyes that I hadn't seen since he'd asked me to be his girlfriend.

"So do you. But it's not very Halloween-y," was my response. I was changing the subject because I knew I couldn't resist him when he gave me looks like that, and I'd never felt comfortable with much more than a kiss on the cheek in public.

"You should be happy that I'm _here_, never mind what I'm wearing." He leant forward slightly as he spoke, and I could smell his heavenly natural scent combined with his cologne.

"Did you not want to come?" I asked, slightly breathless. The whole length of his arm was touching mine, now, and he curled his little finger around mine as he replied.

"No. You know I hate house parties. It's too cramped." I smiled a little at the imperfection on his 'r' as he said the last word. "One of the only reasons I came is because Dom had seen your costume and he said it'd be worth it."

I turned to him, shocked but quite amused. He was smirking again. "And I have to say that he was right…" He gave me an appreciative nod and I gave him a shove.

Ever more self-conscious of the 'sexy witch' dress one of my girlfriends had chosen for me, I grabbed the hem and tried to pull it a little further down my thighs. "I look like a slut."

He wrapped his fingers around one of my wrists and pulled it away from my dress. "My point exactly."

I gave him an even bigger shove this time, shooting him a 'you're unbelievable' look as he grinned right back at me. He still had a hold of my wrist, and moved his hand around so that he was holding my fingers before bringing both our hands up to his lips.

"In all seriousness, you look beautiful," he whispered against my knuckles before kissing them, his eyes, still bright blue in the gloom, never leaving mine. I almost fainted.

"Awww, will you look at these two!" A familiar voice snapped me back into reality.

"Oh, hi Dom," I said, glancing in the direction that his voice had come from. Then I stopped, rewound my memory, tried to understand what it was showing me, and had to look again to be sure of what I'd seen.

Dominic was wearing a corset and a tutu. And a cape. And fishnet tights. And… was that a tiara?

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing?" I asked, incredulous.

He grinned, and winked. "D'you like it? Ooh no wait, let me get my mask on, it finishes the look." He produced –from where I have no idea – an absurdly bright mask covered in colourful feathers, with two long acid green ones sticking out of the top. He held it in front of his face and pouted. I was speechless.

"Really tells you something about him as a person, doesn't it?" Matt said quietly from my side, but when I looked his way I could see that he was shaking with laughter.

"W-what are you supposed to _be_, Dom? A… transvestite-carnival-vampire?"

He opened his mouth in faux-shock and placed his hands on my shoulders. "How did you guess?"

I was on my way to formulating some kind of reply, but before I knew it Dom was sauntering off over the other side of the room, shouting something about more beer.

"Wow." I turned to look at Matt, to try and say something else, but all I could do was repeat myself. "…Wow."

"He must've only just got here; he didn't come with Chris and me. Went to some other party first. But the last time I saw him he was dressed much more… normally than that, so god knows what happened to him at that other place…" Matt explained, and I had to laugh. Nobody but Dom would get himself into such a state and seem so cheerful about it. "I'm boiling," he suddenly added.

"Take your coat off, then." I said, fingering the lapels of said garment.

"But it's part of my costume!" He said, feigning offence.

I snorted. "What costume?"

"I'm dressed as…" He looked around the room for inspiration, keeping up his act. "A murderer."

"A murderer?"

"Yeah." He attempted to make a threatening face, which was ruined slightly by his smile. "You don't want to see what I've got under this coat."

I thought about that. "Don't I?"

He raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised by the meaning behind my response after all my subtle rejections earlier. "You know, if you keep talking like that I might have to take you upstairs…" He came around to stand in front of me and took hold of both my hands, interlocking his fingers with mine.

"But this is someone's house! We can't do that!" I hissed. He was very close, and I could feel the table behind me digging into my thighs. He smirked at my outburst and I could feel his breath sweeping across my cheek, sending goosebumps down my neck. I wasn't so sure why I was trying to put him off any more.

"I assure you, it's the done thing at parties like this." I closed my eyes as his face got so close to mine that his features became blurred. "Unless you'd rather stay here…" He pressed a lingering kiss that was full of implications to my lips, and I shook my head in response, too breathless to form words.

He pulled back and let go of one of my hands, using the other to pull me along after him out of the room. He could smirk at me and keep his cool façade on all he liked – there was no holding the door open for me or 'after you's now. He was in a hurry all of a sudden, and that could only be because he was as turned on as I was. I felt a warm glow travel through me at this thought, and it gave me a burst of confidence.

I squeezed his hand. "Matt. Come here."

We were out in the hallway now, alone. He had one foot on the bottom stair, but slowly removed it and moved back towards me. Once he was close enough I took hold of his lapels once more and pushed him back towards the banisters, smiling slightly as he bore no resistance and let his head fall back against the handrail with a quiet thud.

Now his throat was exposed to me, and I wasted no time in attaching my lips to the perfect pale skin, feeling suddenly apt as I realised my actions imitated that of a vampire's. Staying true to my new-found character, I let my teeth scrape lightly against his Adam's apple, and I was rewarded with a low moan from my prey, his throat vibrating against my lips with the sound.

His hands, which had been flat against the wall to brace himself when I pushed, were now travelling up my back, pulling my body flush with his and no doubt causing my dress to wrinkle and ride up my thighs. When they reached the nape of my neck, one hand begun to travel back down again and the other continued up to my face, pulling me away from his neck and caressing my cheek as he leaned in to kiss my mouth.

The feel of his lips on mine was always heavenly, including our very first, rather inexperienced kiss, but tonight something was different. It was like he wasn't being careful this time, wasn't treating me like I was fragile and breakable; just letting his instinct take over. Of course, I'd always love his romantic side, but I liked this better.

He remained leant against the banister for a few seconds, but then his arm snaked tightly around my waist and his other hand was cupping the back of my head and he was leaning forwards, arching my back, kissing me passionately, almost desperately. He opened his mouth and I followed suit, and then his tongue was running along my lips, massaging my own tongue, his taste flooding my mouth and leaving me dizzy.

And then he was slowing down, and the passion became little chaste pecks, and I could feel him smiling against my mouth.

"Jesus, Matt…"

"What?" He grinned, not pulling back, his forehead against mine and his eyes still closed.

"You aren't half bad at that, you know."

He let out a little huff of laughter. "I could say the same for you…" He pulled back slightly and gave me a knowing look, and I had to acknowledge the slight hardness pressing against my hipbone.

"I bet you could." I gave a little twist of my hips to let him know that I was aware of his situation down there, and his lips parted at the movement.

"You want to do something about that?" He asked, slightly more breathlessly than before. Instead of answering, I gave him a quick grin, and then took his hand and pulled him after me. We went up the stairs, and I was feeling ever so daring and not quite able to believe that I was actually about to do this in stranger's house.

We found an empty room on the third attempt. When we opened the door of the first room and had to be told to go away, it was a little awkward, but the couple in the second room were already so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice us walk straight in and straight back out again. That was almost comical.

"Y'know, we could just go to the bathroom and lock ourselves in so _we're_ not interrupted…" Matt suggested, half serious, but then I found an empty room and he let it drop.

"Fucking finally…" He muttered, closing the door.

"Calm down!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"With you in that dress? I don't think so." He managed for about three seconds after saying that before breaking into a smile. "Come here."

"Only if you'll let me take that bloody coat off," I reached for the first button and popped it open.

"Why stop at the coat?" He reached up to the top of my head to gently slide my mask off. His touch was so soft and gentle, and I found myself with goosebumps once again.

"I don't know _what_ you're trying to say, Mr Bellamy…" I leant in, just to inhale his scent, but he once again captured my lips with his.

"Oh, go on, have a guess." He whispered against my mouth. I was down to the last button now, and I reached up to push the damned thing off his shoulders. He was running his fingertips down either side of my waist, but he paused for a second to let the coat drop to the floor.

"I'm under the impression that you're asking me to… undress you," I smirked at our ridiculous conversation, but then gasped as his fingers resumed their place on my waist, tickling me.

"Well, in that case, you'd be absolutely spot on." His fingers reached the hem of my dress and hooked underneath. "And I'm assuming you wouldn't object if I did the same to you?" He gave me a very sincere questioning look.

"Not at all," I replied, returning his sincere expression, before pouncing on the buttons of his black shirt. "All black? How imaginative."

"I'll give you imaginative…" He replied with a grin, suddenly taking hold of my waist again and walking me back towards the sofa. I don't know what kind of a room we were in, maybe an upstairs lounge, but there was no bed so the sofa would have to do. We were both too far gone to wait until we got home.

Before I knew it I was lying flat along the sofa with Matt straddling my hips, his hair now completely out of control and sticking out in all directions. Several strands hung down and tickled my forehead as he leant down to kiss me, and I could feel the hardness of his length against my stomach as my fingers continued to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. His kisses moved down to my neck as I finally got it off him and threw it unceremoniously to the ground behind the sofa. My hands ghosted over his perfect bare back as his mouth got lower and lower, until he was kissing along the neckline of my strapless dress, looking up at me through his eyelashes with a cheeky little twinkle in his eyes.

Then in a swift movement his head was suddenly dangerously close to my crotch, his fingers once again creeping under the hem of my dress and this time actually pulling it upwards. I had a slight moment of panic when I tried to remember what underwear I had on, but calmed myself (and blushed a little) when I remembered that I was wearing a set that Matt had bought me for my last birthday. I lifted my bum up so that he could get the dress up around my waist, but instead of going any further he paused to kiss my stomach, a sensation that always made me feel a little light headed. My fingers threaded through his hair and I closed my eyes, my head leaning back and my breathing quickening. It was almost ridiculous, the effect this man had on me.

"Hey," he moved up my body and whispered softly in my ear, his arm winding around my waist and pulling me into a half-sitting position. "Arms up."

I pulled him in to kiss me and then raised my arms, letting him unzip the back to loosen the dress and then pull it over my head, our kissing pausing for the shortest time we could manage as the dress passed over my face. I don't know why, but having him undress me like that with my arms up made me feel incredibly sexy. He always made me feel like that, like some kind of amazingly attractive goddess. Needless to say, _he_ always seemed like a god in my eyes when he was like this, half naked and turned on, pale skin lightly flushed and just beginning to get that sheen of perspiration, pupils blown wide and surrounded by a ring of purest blue…

"You still with me? You can put your arms down now," he interrupted my thoughts and I realised that my fingers had begun to go all tingly with the bad circulation I was causing them to have. I lowered my arms, smiling sheepishly.

"Got carried away, thinking about you. It's your own fault, you're too gorgeous." I admitted, stroking his lovely sharp cheekbone and admiring the gentle shadow that settled naturally underneath it.

He smiled, that little dimple forming on his cheek despite how beautifully hollow it was. I let my hands trail down his chest, fingertips brushing over his nipples, to the button on his jeans.

"Shall we swap?" He suggested, and I nodded, and then I was kneeling by the side of the sofa, my hands back at his jeans whilst he lay in my former position. Sliding the denim down his legs and quickly tugging off his socks, letting the clothes join their companions on the floor, I found myself having to stare at his boxers.

"Oh, Matthew."

He giggled. "What?" The word came out at a higher pitch than normal due to his laughter.

I looked at his face, then back down to his only remaining item of clothing. "Bright red boxers?"

"Nothing wrong with a bit of colour," he responded. "Are you going to get on top of me or what?"

"Cheeky!" I reprimanded him, but obeyed all the same. The skin-on-skin contact was delicious, and as I lent down over him I hummed in appreciation.

"You're utterly stunning, you know." He said quietly, taking a strand of my hair that was dangling down and tucking it behind my ear.

"Nothing compared to you," I replied, never willing to let him have the last word on who was more attractive.

I kissed him then, with a sense of finality, and we both knew that this was where the conversation stopped. The kiss grew deeper, our hands began to wander, and soon enough we were lying there naked, kissing desperately and becoming more and more aroused by the second. One of my hands trailed down Matt's chest to his stomach, and I circled my fingers around his navel a couple of times before taking his length into my fist and beginning to pump him slowly.

He moaned into my mouth, his brow furrowing at the contact. One of his hands cupped my breast and the other stroked down my back to rest on my behind, his fingers digging in ever so slightly whenever I gave a slight twist whilst working him.

"Turn around," he whispered, and we somehow managed to manoeuvre ourselves to swap positions on the sofa once again, so I was now lying on my back. My hand snaked down to where it was before, and he sighed in appreciation, moving his weight a little to free one arm. Then he started stroking down my stomach, little feather-light tickles that got my heart beating faster. When he finally touched me _there_,my lips parted and the hand that was knotted in his hair clenched tightly, and he hummed against my jawbone, pleased at my reaction.

"Matt…" I had to say his name, just to remind myself that it was him doing this to me, making me feel this way. I'd secretly lusted after him for too long before he made me his, and sometimes I still found it hard to believe that it was actually happening, actually real.

I began to swipe my thumb over his now weeping head every time I reached the top of my movements, something I knew he'd love. He started to give the most delectable moans, higher in pitch than when he was more in control and, as clichéd as it sounds, it was absolute music to my ears.

"Oh… you've got to stop, I…" he breathed against my lips, his words punctuated by small moans and noises beyond description. I'd always thought that being noisy in bed would be awfully embarrassing, but Matt just made himself sound incredibly hot, the noises he was making doing things to me that nothing physical could.

"Yeah?" I asked, stilling my movements.

He took a deep breath, exhaled, and smiled. "You okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes, and I knew that this was his way of asking if I was ready.

Which of course, I was. I hummed my consent and he was suddenly tearing open a little foil packet. I wanted to ask where he'd got it from so abruptly, but he'd only reply with some sarky comment about me not wanting to know, and I had a feeling that might spoil the mood. He put the condom on quickly with slightly fumbling hands, and then he was looking into my eyes once more and I could feel him pushing between my legs.

"I love you so much," he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as he finally entered me, and I found that I couldn't reply because he'd stolen my ability to breathe.

As he slowly pushed further inside me his lips found mine yet again, and we kissed slowly and sensually as some of our frustration was finally sated, the relief caused by joining our bodies only causing a deeper, more burning desire that for now hid in the depths of our bellies but grew stronger with every move we made. Matt was rolling his hips in a steady rhythm now, building up that beautiful feeling of friction whilst we breathed hotly into each other's mouths.

My hands were everywhere at once; I wanted to feel the smoothness of his back and thighs, the hint of prickle on his chin, the soft strands of his hair, the taught, hot skin of his nipples. My mouth travelled from his eyelids to his nose to his temples to his cheekbones to his lips to his jaw to the little hollow under his ear, and it was there that I stayed, sucking the skin and lathing it with my tongue, knowing it would drive him crazy.

His moans and grunts and sighs were becoming more and more fervent, an acoustic representation of how I was feeling. The rhythm of his hips had sped up, and I was rocking onto him now, wanting him deeper and harder, revelling in the feeling of him inside me.

It was all slowly rolling towards the edge of being too much: the feeling of his hands caressing my face and stroking my hair; the weight of his body and the delectable sensation of his skin on mine, with no barrier between us; the way his lips would gently massage mine and his tongue would slide along my cheek; and the sensation of him moving within me. We were taking each other higher and higher, both at the point of losing control, and when I reached my climax I took him with me, and we were falling over the edge, hips bucking furiously, mouths open wide, and then…

Matt gave one final shaky sigh and buried his face in my neck, and I carefully unclenched my fingers from where they'd left nail marks in his back, and we were still.

The thing that broke through my reverie was a long, satisfied hum from the man still lying naked on top of me. I smiled contently, and he looked up at me, his expression mirroring mine.

"Well, that was nice," I remarked, my voice quiet as I was loath to break the peace that shrouded us both.

"You could say that," he mumbled. He was always a little sleepy after sex, bless him. I stroked his hair, protectively, almost maternally.

"Think we should get dressed before anyone finds us in here?" I suggested, suddenly realising how lucky we'd been not to have been interrupted.

"Yeah," he replied, and slowly slid off of the sofa so fluidly that I thought he was going to flop straight on to the floor.

We dressed in silence, Matt having got rid of the condom in the bin in the corner, but it was a comfortable silence. I asked him for help with the fastening on my dress, and his hands lingered around my bare back for longer than was necessary before he zipped me up. He then asked me for help with his shirt buttons and I laughed, telling him he was a big boy and could do it himself, but giving in and doing it for him all the same. I copied his lingering caresses, my hands floating up to cup his face when I was finished. I leant in and kissed him swiftly on the lips, and when I pulled back his eyes were shining so brightly that my smile doubled in size.

We walked to the door, and he was running his hands through his hair in an attempt to coax it back to uniformity. He put his hand on the door handle, but I stopped him with a gentle touch to his knuckles.

"Wait a minute," I raised my hand to the top of his head, where a small lock of the unruly stuff still stuck defiantly up into the air. I trapped it between my first two fingers and smoothed it down along his head. "There," I said, "perfect."

Not that he wasn't already.

* * *

**A quick note just to say that this story probably wouldn't have existed without all the more recent reviews and favourites people are giving me (I can't believe people are actually still reading my stuff!) so thank you if you fall in to that category.**

**Also, a _huge_ thanks to NewBornBaby who messaged me a while back just to ask how I was. I bet she doesn't know it, but that was such a lovely gesture and meant a lot at the time. It reminded me how much I enjoyed posting on here and being part of this community, and it inspired me to get my arse back in gear and get writing again! So thank you for that, and I _will_ get round to replying to your messages at some point, but you know what I'm like :P**


End file.
